


Undefined

by luthien82



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angsty Schmoop, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>de·sire [dı'zaıə]</i><br/>1. If you <i>desire</i> something, you want it.<br/>2. <i>Desire</i> for someone is a strong feeling of wanting to have sex with them.<br/><b><i>de·sired, de·sir·ing, de·sires </i></b><br/>1. To wish or long for; want.<br/>2. To express a wish for; request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undefined

**Author's Note:**

> I want to take the time and thank two very important people. First of all, there's **chatona** who helped me from start to finish, who cheered me on, bugged me, read first drafts, second drafts and third drafts, corrected my English and told me I could do it when I was convinced I couldn't. This story is as much her doing as it is mine because without her encouragement I never would've finished it.  
>  And second, there's **Kip** who told me from the moment I bemoaned my inability to keep deadlines that I could do it, who encouraged me and did a kick-ass beta on short notice.  
>  Without these two ladies, this story would be only half as good. Thank you both so much!  
> All remaining mistakes are solely my fault and will be eliminated immediately if you just point them out to me.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill, Paramount and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been made purely for fun.

* * *

_"My door is unlocked."_  
_"I know."_

from episode 1x10 “Left for Dead”

* * *

When Gibbs opened his front door that night, he had expected Tony's stuff to be all over the place like last time. For a neat freak like Gibbs, living with Tony for a few weeks had been a disaster.

He smiled ruefully when he remembered that time. Too bad it hadn't been Tony's untidiness that had made Gibbs throw him out in the end.

He'd got attached. He'd let himself get attached to his co-worker and subordinate and had broken his own rules in the process so he’d ended it before he could get even more attached.

But it had been too late already.

And now here he was, letting Tony in again after he'd made certain to keep the other man out of his life. He was so royally screwed.

Gibbs sighed and made his way over to the stairs. When he was half way up, he heard the distinctive sound of the shower running and stopped, closing his eyes and trying to stay focused. He'd promised himself he’d stop this. He'd been doing so well for the last few months ever since he'd thrown Tony out. Oh, he had been aware of Tony flirting with him whenever the chance occurred and only habit had let Gibbs react to it. Only after he had ended things with Tony had he realized how much the line of their relationship had become blurred already, that they couldn't keep private and office life separate anymore and that the flirting had become part of them communicating with each other, that there was no way for Gibbs to _not_ flirt with Tony when they were talking to each other. It had been a shock, to say the least.

Gibbs pushed all the thoughts about this aside and finished climbing the stairs. He hadn’t let Tony back into his house so they could continue from where they'd left off. He was helping out his senior field agent because a boiler in his apartment complex had blown up and he had no other place to stay. That was all.

The moment he arrived at the upper landing, the shower stopped. He could hear Tony rummaging in the bathroom and didn't even register that he was walking down the corridor until he stood in front of the closed bathroom door and heard Tony curse softly. Two seconds later the door was opened and Tony stopped on the threshold when he saw Gibbs in the corridor. Gibbs, for his part, clenched his teeth and tried to pretend that Tony wasn't standing half naked in front of him.

"Uhm, I...," Tony started, pointing down the corridor in the direction Gibbs had come from, "... forgot my clothes in your guest room."

As if the towel wrapped around Tony's hip wasn't a dead give-away already. Gibbs balled his hands into fists at his sides and tried to resist the urge to reach out and touch the naked skin. He could see a few water droplets on Tony's shoulder where his hair had dripped onto it. When Tony raised an arm and scratched the back of his head self-consciously, Gibbs knew that he'd lost. With two steps he pushed Tony against the door frame, grabbed his chin and kissed him.

Something hot and hungry exploded in his gut when their lips met after so long and he bit lightly into Tony's lower lip. When Tony gasped, Gibbs took his chance and pushed his tongue between his lips. Their kiss became hungry in an instant and Gibbs' hand slid to the back of Tony's head, pressing their open mouths tightly together. He breathed in through his nose and caught the scent of Tony and the soap he'd used. The combination went straight to his dick, clouded his senses and made him forget everything except Tony, Tony, _Tony_. When he felt Tony's hands cupping his face, Gibbs moaned into his mouth, slid his other hand around to the small of Tony's back and brought their bodies flush together while their teeth and tongues turned the kiss into something raw and desperate and so fucking unimaginably _perfect_.

At one point, he tore his mouth away from their kiss and pressed it to Tony's shoulder, seeking the water droplets with his tongue, lapping them up and reveling in the desperate little hitching sounds Tony exhaled. He followed a water trail down to a peaked nipple, sucking on it, but it wasn't enough; not nearly enough. After months of restraint, of forbidding himself to touch and caress Tony, his body and mind demanded what they'd been denied for so long. Without another thought, he sank down in front of Tony, tore the towel away and pressed his lips into the crease where leg and hip met. He breathed in deep, growling a little at the familiar and so keenly missed scent before he mouthed Tony's balls, reached up and started to stroke the hard dick.

Tony's groan was deep and urgent. His hands slid into Gibbs' hair, bunched it up and drew him closer while his hips shot forward in an instinctive move. Gibbs tore his mouth away from Tony's skin, looked up at him and met his gaze - _heated, so heated and hungry and oh God, so much hurt! I'm sorry, Tony, I'm so sorry!_

Gibbs let go of Tony's dick, shot to his feet and covered Tony's mouth with his, pushed his tongue between Tony's lips and cradled the man's head with his hands. A second later, his left hand slid down to Tony's hip and he pulled him away from the door frame. Tony's hands pushed his suit jacket down his shoulders, and then grabbed Gibbs' head in return before he finally settled them on Gibbs' hips, holding on tightly. Without stopping to kiss him, he led Tony down the hall, step by agonizingly slow step, into Gibbs' bedroom. Their kiss was hungry and frantic and just short of violent, all teeth and tongues and demanding lips, practically tearing at each other's mouths. Then the mattress must've dug into Tony's kneecaps because suddenly their lips disconnected, Tony sank down onto the bed and stared up at Gibbs.

Tony's lips were a violent red, puffy and wet from all the kissing. God, he looked so beautiful like this. Gibbs stepped between Tony's legs which he had spread without protest. A hand slid under Gibbs' shirt after Tony had torn it out of the slacks, caressing the bare skin of his belly, the urgency of earlier gone for the moment. Tony's gaze never left his as if he couldn't believe that Gibbs was here and that he let Tony touch him like that after so long. A small smile played around his swollen lips and Gibbs caught his breath when Tony's hands gripped the hem of Gibbs' shirt, bunched it up and pressed his lips against Gibbs' stomach. Gibbs hand buried itself automatically in Tony's wet hair, drew his hot mouth closer. He could feel Tony's tongue slip into his bellybutton, teasing him and driving him crazy just like before, as if the last few months had never happened. His grip in Tony's hair tightened reflexively.

Then Tony tore his mouth away and looked briefly up at Gibbs before his hands slid to the button and zipper of his pants. With slow practiced moves, he opened Gibbs' trousers, and with a silent rustling they hit the floor and bunched around Gibbs' feet. Tony leaned forward and mouthed Gibbs' hard dick through his boxers.

The same hunger and desperation from before exploded in Gibbs' gut and he groaned deep and not at all quietly when he felt Tony's mouth on him. He tore himself away from him, stared at Tony for a second. When he saw the uncertainty on Tony's face, Gibbs placed a hand in the center of his chest and pushed. Tony fell down onto the mattress and had no time to get his bearings back before Gibbs put his knee onto the mattress, following him down. He braced himself with his hands next to Tony's head, practically looming over the other man before he sank down on him. Their lips met almost instantly, tongues sliding against each other, resuming the frantic desperate kissing from earlier whilst rocking against each other, their hips meeting in frantic, shallow thrusts.

At one point, Tony shoved his hand down Gibbs' boxers and grabbed his ass, pressed him violently against Tony's groin. Gibbs cursed and tore his mouth away from Tony's to pant into his ear instead. He kissed the delicate shell before he grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pushed them out of the way. Tony's leg came up and around his waist, used his foot to push the garment all the way down Gibbs' legs. When their hard dicks met without the cover, both of them gasped. Tony's foot slid down Gibbs' leg even though the hold his thigh had on Gibbs' waist never wavered. They rocked against each other, reveling in the hotness and familiarity of this.

Then Tony pressed his mouth against Gibbs' ear and he breathed, "I want you."

The words shot straight to his dick and Gibbs groaned, burying his face against Tony's neck. He knew what Tony wanted and damned if he could stop now, not if Tony begged him like that.

"Please, Gibbs," Tony cajoled and thrust up, rubbing their dicks against each other. "'m prepared 'n' ready, I promise. Please."

Gibbs made a sound in his throat that was decidedly not a whimper. He raised his head and stared down at Tony who had that shit-eating grin on his face that drove Gibbs up the wall because it made him horny as hell. For heaven's sake, he wasn't a bloody teenager anymore; he shouldn't react like he did to something like that.

But he did, and Tony knew it because in this bed, they knew everything about each other there was to know.

"Prepared?" Gibbs finally asked - and wow, was that his voice? He sounded as if he hadn't used it for the last five years it was so rough.

A small sparkle appeared in Tony's eyes before he rocked softly up and replied, "Been fingering myself in the shower. Thinking about you. Fantasized about you all the damn time these last few months."

That was the last straw. With an almost feral growl, he rolled off of Tony and reached for the drawer of his bedside table. He didn't know why he still kept the supplies in there - he had sworn to himself that he would never sleep with Tony again, after all - but now he was grateful for it. He grabbed the lube and a condom and turned around again. Tony had moved up on the mattress but still lay across it. But now his right foot stood firm on the mattress, his legs spread, looking gorgeous and ready while he stared expectantly at Gibbs. Without another thought, he rolled on top of Tony and settled between his legs.

It was then that he consciously realized he still wore his shirt. A small sound of frustration escaped him because right now he really couldn't be bothered to remove it. Neither could Tony, obviously. The only thing he did was draw Gibbs further down and press his lips hungrily onto Gibbs'. Gibbs moaned into Tony's demanding mouth, fumbling with the tube and the condom before he lost his patience and threw them somewhere next to them onto the mattress. Tony's silent chuckle made him growl and gently bite into the young man's lower lip. Tony's hips snapped up and he moaned.

He felt Tony's hand fumble around on the mattress next to them, not really sure what he was doing until he heard the distinctive snap of a cap. "Come on," Tony breathed into his ear. He raised his head, looked down at Tony whose gaze was steady, full of heat and promises and a silent plea. Without another thought, Gibbs held his hand out and Tony squirted some of the clear gel onto his fingertips, not breaking their eye contact for even a second. When Gibbs pushed two fingers into Tony's body and Tony cursed softly and bucked up into his hand, he couldn't help but rasp, "You really _are_ prepared."

Tony laughed breathlessly and rocked against him. "Told you."

At one point, Tony slung his arms around Gibbs' neck, his fingers splaying through his hair and holding on tight while his body met Gibbs' fingers with shallow thrusts. Gibbs groaned into Tony's neck. Damn, how long had it been that he'd lost his control like that? He couldn't really remember ever losing it like that with anyone but Tony, couldn't remember a hunger so deep and primal that he wanted to thrust into Tony's body _right now_ without thinking about the consequences and just lose himself in him.

When Tony started chanting, "Yeah, that's it. Come on, come on, come on." into his ear, breathless and seemingly as hungry as Gibbs himself, he stopped thinking altogether. He blindly grabbed the condom, rolled off of Tony to put it on and cursed when his fingers shook just a bit, making the task difficult. God, he really felt like a teenager.

"Let me," Tony rasped, his hands batting Gibbs' away and putting the condom on with sure efficiency while he leaned down to kiss Gibbs, open-mouthed and dirty and so familiar it made Gibbs' heart ache for having himself denied this for so long.

And suddenly Tony sat up and straddled him, pushing his shirt out of the way, up his chest and further down his raised arms until it bunched around Gibbs' wrists, effectively trapping them over his head. Tony grinned down at him, that dirty, flirtatious grin that'd got to Gibbs right from the beginning. Gibbs struggled to get free of the offending garment but stopped dead when Tony grabbed his dick and sank down on him without any hesitation.

" _Ohgodyeah_ ," Tony breathed out and braced his hand on Gibbs' chest for support. He stilled for a moment, adjusting to Gibbs inside him. Gibbs stared up into Tony's face; his eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open, a perfect picture of rapt concentration. It'd obviously been a while for Tony too. That thought kicked Gibbs back into action and he started the struggle against his shirt anew. When he finally got one wrist free he deemed it good enough. His hand shot up, grabbed the back of Tony's head and pulled him down into a heated kiss, their tongues sliding wet against each other, hungry and eager and purposeful.

A second later he flipped them over again, hitched one of Tony's legs over his shoulder and started to thrust, at first slow and careful as if to re-learn what Tony liked and what he didn't. But the hesitation lasted for only a few seconds, his confidence about him knowing what he was doing kicking in full force.

Tony groaned into his mouth, the grip on Gibbs' hair tightened reflexively. His hips fell into rhythm with Gibbs'. It was so easy for them to find their tempo again, even after months of denial and being apart. They instinctively knew how to react to each other, how to reduce or increase the speed to give each other exactly what they needed.

At one point Gibbs tore his mouth away from Tony's and pressed it against the side of his neck, nipping Tony's earlobe and breathing shallowly against his sweaty temple. God, how had he been able to _function_ these last few months without this, without Tony's unhesitating surrender to Gibbs and the demands of his body? He kissed the skin right behind Tony's ear and wandered down his throat when Tony pushed his head back into the mattress, giving him better access. Gibbs growled deep in his throat and raised his head to gently bite Tony's chin before he pressed their lips together again.

And then it was all about the heat surrounding his dick and Tony's answering thrusts and their shared breaths. Eventually gravity kicked in and Tony's leg slid down Gibbs' sweaty shoulder and he wrapped it around Gibbs' waist, his arms coming up and he slinging around Gibbs' neck to hold on tight. When Gibbs had to tear his mouth away for the second time, he pressed it against Tony's temple and inhaled his scent. Suddenly Tony's mouth was near his ear and he breathed, "I've missed you."

Those simple words, spoken with an underlying urgency were all it took; with a violent shudder that wracked his whole body, Gibbs came with an almost painful sound lodged deep in his throat. Tony urged him to let go, his arms a warm weight on his shoulders and his thighs encircling Gibbs' waist, creating a safe haven. And Gibbs gave in, he let himself go and buried his face in Tony's neck, forgot where he was and who he was for a few thankful seconds of total oblivion.

When he became consciously aware of his surroundings again and felt Tony's still hard dick pressed tightly against his stomach, Gibbs raised himself up on his forearm and slid his other hand between their bodies to start jerking Tony off with long, deliberate strokes. Tony clung to his shoulders, his head thrown back and his throat bared for Gibbs to lick and suck and mark. And Gibbs did just that; his mouth and teeth relearned every inch of Tony's neck and marked him as his while his hand tightened its grip on Tony's dick. He twisted his wrist just so and increased the speed.

A few strokes were all it took before the hold of Tony's thighs and arms tightened and he came, kissing the side of Gibbs' head while Gibbs' teeth scraped over the skin of Tony's shoulder.

After that their bodies went slack, all tension gone. They fell silent; the only sound their heavy breathing and the sound of skin on skin where Tony's hand slid up and down Gibbs' back. At one point Gibbs raised himself enough to dispose of the condom and his shirt that was still tangled around his wrist. But even that was too much energy for his body which felt like it'd just run non-stop for the last six months.

Maybe he had. Maybe he'd run from himself all this time, denied himself something that could've been his all along. He could see how that would tire a man out.

With a self-deprecating smile, he gracelessly flopped down next to Tony onto the mattress and pressed his lips against the man's bare shoulder.

"So... do I have to get up and go to the guest room now?"

He frowned and raised his head to look at Tony who had turned his head to face him. Gibbs read the uncertainty and hope and slight resignation in his eyes and his gut clenched. Tony still thought he would kick him out after this. Not that he blamed him; he'd done exactly that six months earlier. But not now, not when he'd admitted defeat to himself. Not when he had finally realized that he neither could nor wanted to cut Tony out of his life anymore.

With deliberate slowness, he brought his head down and brushed his lips against Tony's before he answered quietly, "Not tonight."

Not ever, if he had any say in it.

He knew that Tony had understood his silent apology for how he'd treated him a few months ago and the equally silent promise to make it up to him when the answering smile nearly blinded him. He nudged Tony's shoulder, a clear signal to turn and crawl up the mattress. When they'd arranged themselves on the pillows and had slipped under the covers, Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and drew him closer. He could practically _hear_ Tony's smile at this gesture and smacked him lightly on the head. "Cut it out."

Tony relaxed against him, silent for a second before he asked, "Will you buy me breakfast in the morning?"

Gibbs couldn't help the smile and he pressed his mouth against Tony's nape to hide it.

"We'll see," he replied quietly and drew Tony even closer.

_We'll see._


End file.
